Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates generally to improved instrumentation for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display for reading revolutions per minute (xe2x80x9cRPMxe2x80x9d) that acts as a tachometer. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display for reading revolutions per minute (xe2x80x9cRPMxe2x80x9d) that acts as a tachometer and a current gear shift indication coupled to the display. Merely by way of example, the invention is applied to an interior of an automobile, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
In the early days, automotive technologies were fairly crude but effective. Germany""s Karl Benz has been recognized with a three-wheeled automobile he produced in 1886 as one of the first. Such automobile included an engine that was placed over its rear axle. The engine was a horizontal, four-cycle, single-cylinder type. Horsepower was limiting. Here, the engine produced about 1 horsepower. Belts and chains harnessed such power to rear wheels. A top speed of about 15 km/h could be produced. Mechanical technologies such as a lever connected to a rack-and-pinion controlled a single front wheel to steer the automobile. In the early 1900""s, Ford produced a very popular automobile called xe2x80x9cThe Model T.xe2x80x9d The Model T had technologies that spread motorization. Such technologies included various mechanisms for easy driving. Examples of such mechanisms included a planetary gear transmission. Most particularly, the Model T was produced in mass production, which provided a low price to allow many people to purchase and enjoy the Model T. More than 15,000,000 units were built from 1908 to 1927, which revolutionized the automotive industry.
Many limitations exist with such early automobiles. For example, they lacked power and had numerous mechanical problems. Such problems have been addressed with many of today""s conventional automobiles. These conventional automobiles such as those manufactured by Nissan Motor Company and others have horsepower greater than two hundred. Additionally, such automobiles include a wide variety of other features such as automatic windows, power steering, and even microprocessor controls. Engine speed is often displayed on a tachometer, which is indicated in revolutions-per-minute (RPM), of an automobile. Here, the current RPM of the operating engine is displayed. Often times, such display includes a needle fixed about a point that is directed to one of a plurality of numerical indications, i.e., 1000 RPM, 2000 RPM, 4000 RPM, and others.
A driver of the automobile reads the tachometer to determine whether or not to shift gears or adjust the speed of the automobile. Preferably, the operator should shift gears at selected engine speeds to extract maximum power from the engine and achieve maximum vehicle speed. Up shifting, that is, shifting to a higher transmission gear, too early often results in a loss of power and causes reduced acceleration or even stalling. Up-shifting too late may result in over-revving the engine, that is, reaching an engine speed greater than a maximum recommended speed, which can cause damage to the engine or other portions of the drive train. Downshifting, that is, shifting to a lower transmission gear, at the wrong time often causes over-revving of the engine, which is commonly called xe2x80x9cRedliningxe2x80x9d the engine. Redlining may lead to a blow engine, which permanently damages the engine. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to be able to shift at an appropriate time. Peak torque and even power can change. Additionally, it is often difficult for a driver to even know a peak torque value and peak power value under some or all conditions.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improved control of automobiles is desired.
According to the present invention, an improved instrumentation for motor vehicles is provided. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display for reading revolutions per minute (xe2x80x9cRPMxe2x80x9d) that acts as a tachometer. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus and method for an improved display for reading revolutions per minute (xe2x80x9cRPMxe2x80x9d) that acts as a tachometer and a current gear shift indication coupled to the display. Merely by way of example, the invention is applied to an interior of an automobile, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
In a specific embodiment, the invention provides a novel graphical display apparatus for motor vehicles. The apparatus has a display coupled to an interior portion of a motor vehicle and facing a driver of the motor vehicle. The display is coupled to an output for identifying a revolution per minute (RPM) value of an engine of the motor vehicle. The display has a first graphical display portion of the display for outputting a current gear indication of a current gear. The current gear is one of a plurality of gears in the motor vehicle, which is being engaged by the motor vehicle. A second graphical display portion of the display for outputting one or more indication(s) of a past gear is coupled to the first portion of the display. The past gear is one of the plurality of gears in the motor vehicle that is used or has been engaged before the current gear. That is, the automobile has engaged the current gear and has disengaged the past gear. A third graphical display portion is also coupled to the display. The third display portion outputs an RPM value indication that corresponds to a current RPM value of the engine of the motor vehicle. The RPM value indication is coupled to the output, which is an interface to the engine and transmission.
In an alternative embodiment, the invention provides a method for displaying engine characteristics. The method receives gear information from an interface coupled to an engine of an operating motor vehicle. The gear information corresponds to only one of a plurality of gears numbered from 1 to N, where N is an integer greater than 1. The gear information corresponds to the gear number used by the operating motor vehicle at a present time of receiving the gear information. The method converts the gear information into a gear display format. The method displays a gear indication based upon the gear display format, where the gear indication is selected from 1 to N based upon the gear information used by the operating motor vehicle. That is the motor vehicle is in first gear, second gear, third gear, etc. The steps of receiving, converting, and displaying are repeated for other gears numbered from 1 to N as the operating motor vehicle shifts through these gears. As the steps are repeated through other gears, the gear indication revolves about a fixed axis to appear behind a current gear indication on the display. Further details of this method are provided throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
In an alternative specific embodiment, the invention provides an instrumentation system for a motor vehicle. The instrumentation system has one or more memories, which include computer codes. Such codes include a code directed to receiving a gear information from an interface coupled to an engine of an operating motor vehicle. The gear information corresponds to only one of a plurality of gears numbered from 1 to N, where N is an integer greater than 1. The gear information corresponds to the gear number used by the operating motor vehicle at a present time of receiving the gear information. A code is directed to converting the gear information into a gear display format. A code is directed to displaying a gear indication based upon the gear display format. The gear indication is selected from 1 to N based upon the gear information being used by the operating motor vehicle. A code is directed to repeating the steps of receiving, converting, and displaying for other gears numbered from 1 to N as the operating motor vehicles shifts through these gears. Depending upon the embodiment, there may also be other computer codes to carryout the functionality described herein as well as others.
In still an alternative specific embodiment, the invention provides a method for displaying engine characteristics within an interior portion of motor vehicles. The method includes receiving first gear information from an interface coupled to an engine of an operating motor vehicle. The first gear information corresponds to only one of a plurality of gears numbered from 1 to N, where N is an integer greater than 1. The first gear information corresponds to the first gear number being engaged by an operating motor vehicle at a present time of receiving the first gear information. Additionally, the method converts the first gear information into a gear display format. The method also displays a first gear indication based upon the first gear information on a first portion of a display. The first gear indication is selected from 1 to N based upon the first gear information being used by the operating motor vehicle, where N is an integer greater than 1. Next, the method moves the first gear indication from the first portion of the display to a second portion of the display. The first portion of the display appears in front of the second portion of the display in a multi-dimensional graphical format. The first gear indication is moved while replacing the first portion of the display with a second gear indication corresponding to a second gear number being engaged while disengaging the first gear number. The second gear number is among the 1 to N but not the first gear number. Further details of such embodiment are provided more fully below. Additionally, computer code directed to aspects of the method is also provided.
Numerous benefits are achieved using the present invention over conventional techniques. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a display having both current gear and engine speed (in RPMs) that are easy to read. The invention can also be implemented using conventional hardware and software technologies. In some embodiments, the invention provides a way of also viewing past gears, which are displayed simultaneously with the current gear indication. The present computer aided graphical displays provide an easy to read and understand representation of vehicle RPM and gear for the driver. Depending upon the embodiment, one or more of these benefits or features can be achieved. These and other benefits are described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.